


DreamTeam Oneshots/// I take Requests!

by KassyFrost



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, And I don't really wanna write smut rn but eh maybe, And angst lol, Beta Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Endymion and Selene, Fluff is more up my alley, M/M, Mpreg, No omega dream here sorry, Omega GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Unplanned Pregnancy, dreamnotfound, dw it doesnt end the same way, i take request if they inspire me to write, if you want a part two to any of these tell me, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KassyFrost/pseuds/KassyFrost
Summary: I need to boost my creativity again and what better way, then writing short stories with our favourite MC-YoutubersInside:•a/b/o unplanned teen pregnancy•greek mythology/percy jackson•more to come!If you have requests let me now!
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 238





	1. A worrisome surprise ( a! Dream/ o! George)

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you have a request. I wrote this in a two hours so I hope this is okay. Did not grammar check or anything.
> 
> \-----  
> This work has now Dyslexic Font, I hope it helps! If you don't like it, simply click the button "Hide Creator's Style" and it will vanish <3  
> Edit: 26.12.2020  
> \----

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unplanned pregnancy one shot the idea was swirling around inside my head and I just need to get it out.

George took a deep breath and rubbed his eyes. He had thought he’d first have to deal with this sort of stuff when he would his 20's. He didn't expect to sit in his schools bathroom with the small pink stick in his hand. A minute felt like a solid hour with the small plastic stick. He felt his stomach-ache again at the thought, He wasn't ready. He didn't think he'd have to be ready already, he didn't think of consequences that night. He never did with Clay, it was almost dangerous. But Clay had told him that he was a whirl winded person and that meant being free spirited, he loved that about Clay. His freedom wrapped around his and helped him stand up in tough times. But now the freedom of Clay made him feel unsure. He would know the results in seconds. A line was forming on the pregnancy test. He looked away and looked at his phone on the floor. 20 seconds left, read the timer.

What should he even do when he got the news? Should he even tell his parents? He would have to make a decision. He swallowed the heavy lump in his throat and picked up his phone as the timer starting ringing softly. He looked at the plastic stick and felt tears running down his face as he saw the results. Somewhere in him he felt even the faintest bit of hope desolate. The red lines stared back at him, they carried a mocking presence like someone whispering the words "I told you so" over and over again. He had already felt it coming. He felt himself grasping for anything to hold in the small bathroom stall. As he grabbed for a handle or anything to pull himself up he was met with only the smooth grey plastic wall. He stopped his attempts to reach out and broke down. George wrapped his arms around his legs and let the test fall to the floor. He wasn't ready for a baby, he couldn't have a baby, he didn't want a baby. He had so much he wanted to do, he had a career path he was already on! Coding was his passion! And now the two red lines threatened to take all of that away from him. A quick look at the time made him remember that he wasn't at home in the sanctuary of his parent’s presence. He would have to hurry up or be faced with the questions of his classmates if he was gone for too long. He looked at the stick again, the white floor tiles made the image look somewhat aesthetic. He snorted and wanted to kick the thing for ruining his career. But the two lines weren't at fault, wasn't it their fault for being rash and lost in quick intoxicated actions? He bit his lip and imagined telling Clay, his career would be just as much affected as hiss. But if he didn't tell him he'd be completely unfair. He had a right to know, Clay wasn't a fling or just some random guy from a night club. Clay was his boyfriend for almost a year. A year that had brought him the best of times. He deserved to know. He bit his lip and fidgeted with the phone in his hands. His thumb was hovering over Clays contact. Is George remembered the schedule correctly Clay would be on his way to the cafeteria right now. He'd normally find him waiting at a table for him, having saved him a spot right next to him. He took a deep breath, he had to tell him now. He didn't have much time till other omegas would start swarming into the bathroom. He wiped his tears away with the sleeves of his shirt and winced as he saw his tearstains all over the blue fabric. He didn't have to wait long till Clay picked up.

"Hey Gerogie, everything alright?", And just like that the worry in his voice made him break down again. He could hear Clay stopping as He started sobbing on the phone.

"George? Where are you? What happened-", he sounded slightly panicked now. Understandable it wasn't everyday your boyfriend called you just to start crying his eyes out. He couldn't talk through the tears and kept on rambling trying to get him to understand but he didn't. He couldn't even make out his own words between his sobbing.

"George, please calm down! You gotta breathe in slowly. I can't help you without knowing where you are.", His voice was strained and filled with worry. He started breathing through his mouth to calm down and eventually was calm enough to answer.

"I'm in the omega bathroom. Come here, please?", George wiped his tears again and heard a sigh of relief over the phone. He could hear converse hitting the floor and screeching when Clay cut the corners too close. He didn't know how he would explain it to him. He picked up the plastic stick and quickly pushed it into his pocket. He couldn't just throw it at him. He heard the phone call disconnect as the door opened and someone rushed inside. He opened the door to peek through and was met with the worried eyes of Clay, he grasped for Clay and the other quickly stepped to him and let him calm down inside his embrace. He pushed his nose into the cosy fabric of Clays dark yellowy hoodie. His scent was a mix of the shower gel he used and the scent of pine trees. Clays scent did wonders on him, his heartbeat seemed to slow down on its own. Maybe it was the omega in him that responded to the alpha pheromones in Clays scent or maybe it was just Clay, but nevertheless he loved it. He swallowed as He felt unsure hands in his back trying to calm his and rubbing his back in slow but strong strokes. He could hear voiced coming from the entrance of the bathroom but before he could let go of Clay had picked him up as good as he could before slamming the stall door shut behind them with his foot. With a grunt they were seated together on the toilet seat and George scrambled quickly to stand up but Clay pushed him down back into his lap. His eyes were searching for anything that could show what had happened, he was confused and was trying to help but he didn't know how.

He wanted to speak up but the voices they had heard had entered the bathroom and were talking with each other rather quickly. They remained silent as the two omega girls outside talked. George wasn't sure when he should start talking or how at all. He knew one thing though, those that two strangers didn't get to be a part of this conversation. He stayed on Clays lap and rubbed the corners of his eyes with his shirt, he could only hope they weren’t too red. He picked up his phone and checked himself in the front camera. His eyes were red and his veins were more visible, from further away it looked fine. He looked presentable enough though. He nods at Clay before signalling him that He wanted to leave. He noises and they got up. George picked up his phone and grabbed Clays hands as he opened the door and they were met with the faces of two surprised girls.

An omega and an alpha walking out of a bathroom stall together was enough to suggest some stuff. The snickers they received were ignored but George knew what they were thinking. He could also assume that the news would spread like hot fire.

But he didn't care, not today. He had bigger problems right now. He let himself be led out the school by Clay, as they walked over to his motorcycle and he handed his a helmet before putting on his own.

"Somewhere where no one else is, Clay. I don't want anyone to eavesdrop.", Clays hand clenched and he turned to look at George again. He nodded but he didn't start driving. The alphas hands reached down to join the ones that were wrapped around the mans torso.

"Did someone hurt you? Because if they did George, we can't just run away. I won't -", Georges brain took a second before realizing what Clay was thinking.. An omega crying his eyes out in a bathroom stall, while not wanting to see anyone and being scared of something. His stomach clenched again and he shook his head. No that wasn't what happened.

"No nothing of that sort Clay. No one hurt me don't worry!", he could feel Clays shoulder relax as the other started the motorcycle.

"Okay.", He said and George was glad that Clay knew when to drop it Clay let the engine howl up before driving away from the school grounds

The wind snapped against his arms like a whip. He shuddered and hid his face deeper into Clays back. What should he do? Should he outright just say it? Just spit it out? Maybe he could suggest it? Why was this so hard to say?

The mere though of it made him panic. He felt Clays chest vibrate and he made a questioning sound.

Clay had said something, but he couldn’t hear the other over the harsh wind and the sound of the other vehicles on the road.

Clay steered to the left and George hid again inside the fabric of Clays all so familiar hoodie. Maybe if they just never stopped driving then they wouldn’t have to face the consequences of what they did.

Clays brought the motorcycle to a halt and too his helmet off. George groaned in annoyance, he was comfortable right here and now why did Clay have to ruin it?

“Come we can sit down at our usual spot.”, George huffed and pushed himself off the bike to follow his boyfriend. He grasped the outstretched hand and let himself be pulled closer by Clay.

Their usual spot wasn’t as pretty as some other couples. It was an old towns bath for health. They’d found the old thing by accident in the autumn while it was covered in algae and some ducks that had claimed the thing as their new home. They had cleaned it up with some sticks and waited for spring. In spring they had dipped their feet into the ice-cold spring water.

A Kneipp bath, that’s what it was. They were supposed to help with blood circulation and helps with the immune system.

He let himself be led down the stairs by Clay and smiled as hid boyfriend shrugged off his big hoodie and handed it to him.

He pulled it over his head and let himself relax as the body warmth of Dream comforted him.

The alpha sat down with him on a bench and they just listened to the sprinkling of the water. He would have loved to dip his feet in there, but it was the last days of summer and the air was too cold.

“What happened?”, Clay murmured, and George bit his lip again.

“It’s hard to explain. Let me think for a moment.”, he felt Clay nod as the alpha snaked an arm around his torso and lean his head on to George’s.

George let the others scent wash over him in a comforting wave.

The little pink plastic stick was getting heavy in his jeans pocket, maybe he should just pull it out and show the lines to Clay?

He reached down towards the pregnancy test and grasped it. He pushed Clay off him softly and turned his body towards Clay. A quick look up made him relax, this was Clay, his boyfriend, his best friend, and his alpha. Clay might be a whirlwind of a person, but he could be mature and unmovable when needed to be. He could trust Clay; he knew that he could trust the alpha.

He pulled the test out and let it land between them. Clay seemed confused at the stick before recognising what it was with wide eyes.

“What?”, the alpha spluttered and George felt horrible. He felt nervous already and the sick feeling was brewing up inside his stomach again.

Clay picked up the test and turned it around to stare at the lines.

“You’re pregnant? Like actual pregnant?”, and George couldn’t say anything. He just nodded dumbfoundedly and waited for more of a reaction from Clay.

“Oh fuck. Okay, don’t panic. We can do this. Give me a second to think.”, George opened his mouth to protest but Clay shushed him with a gentle voice and a touch.

Clay hid behind his hands and exhaled with a shaky breath.

“We fucked up. Like for real. I’m so sorry I should have been more responsible. This is my fault.”, Clay uttered, and George quickly shook his head.

He put his hand on the others back and Clay exhaled deeply.

“It’s both our faults. You have no idea how jittery I’ve been for the past week. After I skipped my heat I was super confused and checked my heat calendar and then I did some research and god to see everyone on the forums talk about possible pregnancy… The worst thing was to buy the test, just the feeling of being judged by everyone while walking around with this stupid thing made me panic. I’m so glad you know now.”

Clay nodded and rubbed his head as if to massage away a migraine, the alpha looked back up and met his gaze with a gentle smile.

“How do you feel about it?”

And there it was another question George had no answer too.

How did he feel about pregnancy? Or more about him being pregnant?

“I’m scared. I have no idea what to do. Like I never even thought about kids. And I just feel kind of lost and worried as to what might happen with me now.”

Clay winced at his words and put a hand on his knee to comfort him.

“What about the other options? How far along is it? Its three weeks almost four, I mean we or well you can still abort? I don’t want to pressure you into anything, this is completely your decision I just want to stand by and help.”

George smiled and leaned onto Clays arm. This felt surreal, there was something inside of him and it was growing. His parents would kill him, he pushed himself more into Clays space and the alpha huffed and pulled him closer onto his lap.

Clay combed through his hair in a fluid motion and George smiled at the soft and gentle touches.

“I don’t want that. I think. No wait let me rephrase it, if we do find an option on how to do it then I want to keep it. But I don’t want this to destroy everything we’ve done. I don’t want to give up on becoming a programmer and I don’t mind taking a year off before going to college, but if it stops me from graduating it’s not happening.”

Clay nodded and went still for a moment.

“Okay, this is so crazy, but I think I have a plan. We have 7 months left to graduate. I think we can do this. My part time job pays me rather well I’m sure if I ask him for full time option, he’d give me one. I’ll go and ask him tomorrow. For housing… well I know that my moms’ close friend from work is selling their home. It’s on the outskirts of town and it’s not selling so well. They were in the middle of renovating when her husband got a new job opportunity. They have to move now but the place won’t sell, no one wants to live in the outskirts of here and the whole thing has still cables lying around, and the upstairs stair is missing. I went their once to take pictures and she said it’s about 20.000. And I bet we could get if for a bit less. Okay what else, our parent’s god that’s a problem. What are yours going to think?”

He winced at the thought of Clays parents. He loved Clays parents, but he knew that they wanted him to go to college. A baby was not on the list for Clay in their minds.

His own parents would be furious, but he knew that they would never throw him out.

“My mom would never kick me out. I think I’m safe. We can go explain it to them together. School ends at 2, you can go to your job and ask there then, and I’ll go home and prepare my parents.”

Clay nodded and bowed down towards Georges head to give him a kiss on the forehead.

“It’ll work out.”

And George believed the other. He really did.

His parents were angry. He ended up telling them before Clay visited him and they were fuming. They were angry at him but also Clay. The worst thing? They didn’t scream or any thing they just shook in anger and kept on arguing in a calm tone.

When he finally got them to see it from his side, they asked him to leave the room for a bit and he did. He texted Clay what had happened and waited for a reply but sighed when Clay didn’t respond. Hopefully, Clay had more luck.

At the end his parents let him back inside. They seemed to have calmed down enough, they tasked him about his future plans, and he recited what Clay had told him. His parents shared a look before squeezing their hands together and nodding at him.

“We’ll help you. You said you found out yesterday and Clay is already out there trying to get a job. I think you both can manage it. You’re old enough to choose your own way and if this is the way you want to go then we will try to do our best to help.”

He has no idea if he had already hormone problems, but those words made him cry right then and there. He was so glad to have such respecting and loving parents.

When Clay responded to his message it was already late evening. The other called him to tell him everything that happened.

“My boss made me explain the situation and he was a bit torn because they had juts hired someone to start training but when I explained to him our situation he changed completely. I was so confused, George. Then he tells me that his parents had him with 20 and that they were struggling just like us, and he can’t even believe how hard it would be with 18. He gave me the job and just said “at least we don’t need to put you into training” and was done with it! I had to sign a new contract and that was it. I got the job!”

George chuckled in disbelief. Just Clay luck, or maybe skill he had no idea.

“Only you. How the hell can you have this much luck? Do your parents already now?”

“No, but they’re about to find out. I’m getting off the bus and I’m gonna tell them the second I’m home. How did it go for you? I’m sorry that I couldn’t be there but I needed to explain everything and that took a lot of time.”

“Its fine. I’m just happy you actually got it. And it went fine, they took it pretty bad at first-“, he hears Clay suck in a breath but he continues,” but they calmed down after some time. They are happy that you have a small plan already. “

“Good, that’s good. Okay I’m in front of the door. I’ll call you after the storm. If it gets too late just go to bed. I can always tell you what happened on the bus.”

“Okay. Stay calm, Clay. Don’t scream, I want them to see that we are taking this seriously. No screaming, no fits and whatever they say stay calm, please?”

Clays huffs at the other hand and he hears some key tingling.

“Yeah, I promise. Don’t worry, love you.”

“Love you, bye”

The rest of the evening is spent with glances to his phone every 5 minutes. He’s worried Clay isn’t going to call but then just before he goes into bed the phones rings. He sighs in relief and quickly answers.

“Don’t panic. They’re angry at me but not at you. I got a scolding, but they are ready to help. Mom is writing a text to her friend as we speak. Dad is even checking for other housing option just in case the thing with the friend doesn’t work out.”

“Oh I’m so happy. I was worried they’d kill me. Oh god this feels like a stone being lifted from me.”

“I have a feeling this was worse for you then for me. Don’t worry, they’re calm. Go to bed now. We can talk more tomorrow.”

“Can you stay on the line?”

“What are we twelve?”, Clay ask but the doesn’t press the end call button and George knows he won’t. Clay would do anything for him as long as it was in his reach.

He brushed his teeth and here some ruffling from Dreams end before the familiar creak of Clays bed is heard and he knows the other has laid down.

He lays down himself and tells Clay goodnight before turning around and clutching his pillow close for comfort. He had Clay to get though this. He trusted the other, together they could do this.


	2. Greek Mythology Inspired/ Percy Jackson AU (Dreamnotfound)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by multiple greek mythology facts, also inpired by percy jackson. In the end its a mix of my own ideas and a bunch of the others.

The mountain rumbled in the distance, this time the sound of debris rolling down the sharp stone edges seemed closer as before. 

Some campers, including him, let out a shuddered breath. They kept staring into the distance, trying to see something by only being guided by Artemis sky. The moon goddess was having a good day it seemed, as the moon shone especially bright to keep them illuminated enough to see any incoming threats from over the small mountain from their camp. 

Clip-clop, clip-clop.

A few turned their heads to see that chiron, the camp activity director, was on its way back from Dionysus places. He couldn’t make out the facial expression but the hooves sounds he was producing were slow and deprived of their usual energy, as if the centaur was in deep thoughts. 

Another rumbling and this time they could see an avalanche of stones rushing down, the smoke was climbing into the air and then slowly starting to settle. 

He looked down at himself and regretted only having worn his pjs, the orange shirt was too loose for his thin figure and let the cold nightly air nip at him from every angle. The brunette shuddered as he felt the cold hit him again, making his hair stand up. 

He rubbed his hadns together and blew into hsi fist to regain some of that warmth, with their stupid luck they oculd be standing here all night and their stupid instincts would allow it. 

He gave up on warming his hands and rubbed his arms a bit as he turned his head back upwards at the mountain. 

He wondered what kind of monster could make such a noise, weren’t mountains mostly sacred and holy?

The clip-clopping came to a halt, making him turn his head. Chiron had mingled his way through the crowd and was facing the mountain now with them. 

“Has it stopped for once while I was gone?” The man asked and George and multiple others shook their heads. 

“Not once,” George voiced. “An avalanche of stones made its way down but nothing more happened.”

A hum, confirms that he was heard. 

“Dioysus says it is nothing to fear but I am split about the meaning of his words. He means that it is nothing dangerous, at least for us.” Some campers turned their head to the man and many seemed shocked to their cores. He can see his fellow friends from the aphrodite cabin exchange worried looks. He swallowed down the lump in his throath and adjusted his stupid googles back to the bridge of his nose. 

He looked around the crowd of teenagers and stood on the tippy toes of his feet to try and find his close friend Nick. He succeeded and found the other quickly by the usual white sweatband around his forehead. He waved the blackhaired teen over and as Nick spotted him he made his way through the crowd and headed straight towards him. 

“Isn’t this crazy?” Nick whispered and pointed over his shoulder with his thumb. “I bet Mr.D is lying and it’s an actual monster. I can’t wait. It’s never going to be able to beat us all.”

George winced and opened his mouth to respond but the voice of Dionysus makes him shut up. 

“Campers, I believe you have all sensed the ruckus and unease floating through the air. I do so everyday, believe me. And I know it might seem annoying but believe me it is best to accept it and greet the new arrivals as soon as possible.”

George's eyebrows shot up and Nick’s face mirrored his own. They exchange a look and the god in front of the crows sighed. The man turned away from them and held up a golden trinket. 

“Send it to me when it gets here.” And then he is gone in a blink. 

The campers immediately start whispering and George can hear the worried sentences piling up. Nick himselfs looked to be in quite some dilemma, the taller boy was pursing his lips and clenching his jaw repeatedly. 

“Campers,” Booms Chirons voice over all of them. “I know it seems flurry but not to worry, the gods have a plan. It seems we are supposed to send someone out to help retrieve whatever is making that noise, any volunteers?

Normally the first hands to shoot up at such a question would be the hands of the children of Ares, but even they seem to ponder. 

George was about to turn his head back to Nick, when he felt a strong force push him to the front of the crowd. He stumbled and landed not so graciously on his hands and knees in front of their camp activity leader. He cursed and pulled himself up, a quick look over his shoulder lets him see that Schlatt, a boy from the ares cabin is giggling to himself. 

His own cabin mates are switching between a surprised and shocked face, he winced. Was he really that weak in their minds?

“A brave step, George. I knew you had it in you.” The centaur said and laid a hand onto his shoulder, squeezing it gently in comfort. George nods and swallows the words he wanted to say quickly down. If he would have uttered them right then, Chrion and everyone else around here would have continued to see him as a weakling. 

He won’t be a weakling, he can do this. If Mr.D says it’s fine then it is. Mr.D wouldn’t lie about their safety, now would he?

Nick caught his eyes and the boy straightened his back before stepping forward to meet George. 

“Thank you.” George mouths and Nick gave him an encouraging nod. 

“Then so be it, prepare quickly and greet the...guest.”

They don’t have much time to prepare, they can only bring bare necessities. George steps into the beauty of cabin four. The harsh scent of different perfumes hits him but the scent is never bad, no it’s good and smells always nice. He hurried by the others and made a beeline to his bed. He steps over various expensive clothing that definitely shouldn’t be laying on the floor but that’s cabin four for you. 

He pulled the drawer out from underneath his bed and quickly took out the silver belt his mother had given him with various other gifts, the short sword is still attached to it and makes the tightening of the belt go faster. He swung over the quiver of arrows and grabbed the wooden bow from his shelf. With a kick the drawer from underneath rolled back and he hurried out to meet up with Nick. 

Nick was standing on top of the hill with a scabbard and a sword strapped to his back. 

“The rumbling has gotten louder and the mountain is starting to split!” The other pointed to a certain direction and George squinted his eyes. 

There up on the top of the mountain a gash like split has formed and dust is swirling all around.    
“It’s splitting…” He mumbled and Nick was already grasping his hand and running towards the mountain with him. They make their way through the dense forest as quick as they could, George spots forest nymphs peeking at them from different directions. They don’t seem all too worried, almost as if they know something.

As they come to a stop on the foot of the mountains George is surprised to see nymphs wandering up. They aren’t forest nymphs however, they seem different. The hair of them reflects the moonlight in ways that are highly unusual for anyone. 

“Oread.” A voice inside of his brain whispers. He heard the term before, another child of aphrodite had talked about them inside the cabin walls. He didn’t remember the exact words but he remembered the jealousy of their moonlight lit hair. It shimmers in various tones of silver, letting it seem like the stairs have been caught in their locks. 

“They’re oreads, mountain nymphs.” He clarifies for Nick as the other is still too stunned to move. George can’t fall into their beauty ban and is the first to start climbing the small trail upwards. 

The way up is hard but they don’t have to travel all the way up, an oread motions him to come closer and as he does the beauty comes forth to whisper. 

“He’s waking up, I’ll lead you there.” She turned and with that action her hair sways and George has to stifle a gasp, he felt a small bit of jealousy himself spike up. The nymphs are always beautiful but aphrodite was the prettiest, he was on the same level as that nymph. He shouldn’t be envious. 

A sound of rocks rolling down surprised them both, the sound was close and as they turned around George found Nick hissing and shaking his hand. 

“Not him.” George turns back to the girl and raises a brow at her words. “His kind isn’t welcome among ours.”

“I’m a demigod myself” George states but she shakes her head making the silver strands fall over her pale cheeks. 

She steps around him and leans over the path to look down at his friend. 

“Turn back child of Apollo, your friend can travel further on his own.”

Nick’s mouth moved to snap back but another rumbling of the path beneath him makes him stop. They are still in the territory controlled by these nymphs and speaking against them would only result in losing. Nick pushed himself up the ground and dusted off his pants, he motioned down the hill and over his back letting George know that he would wait there fully armed and ready. 

He nodded to show his thankfulness, the silver haired nymph opend the stone in front of them and they slipped through.

It’s cold and the air is moist, it smells of different kinds of minerals and he can’t see any light coming through besides the small opened split behind them. 

“Who sent you?” The girl asked and continued on her way forwards. 

“Dioysus told us to retrieve the guest.” A quiet hum fills the darkness and he feels a bit worried, he doesn’t like staying in the dark for long. The shadows are already starting to dance to his imaginations wishes and the fear inside of him is rising. Just a tad further, he promised himself. 

The path is starting to get lighter, George can see a bright light filtering through from the front. 

“Are we there?” He questioned and the Nymph girl nodded. He is glad to be able to see her now, the constant darkness was starting to drive him mad. 

The light is bright now and as they come to a stop just in front of what he believed to be the source he is shocked. Standing in a dome-like cave are at least 20 nymphs. All their hair is reflecting the light and basking the room in a brightly lit shine, looking upwards he finds the real source to be a small creak in the top of the domes ceiling. 

But if there is light then this must be- 

“We’re at the very top!” He exclaimed and the girl smiled back. SHe pushed him gently and he walked forward, carefully pushing his way into the middle. 

A big stone slap lays there, the slap is broken at some points and mostly being held together by sheer hope. But the slap isn’t the interesting thing, on the bed of stone is a person. The person is wrapped up in a white toga held together by a piece of cord around his waist. George gasped and hurried over to the boy. 

The male had his eyes shut tightly almost as if he was sleeping. George's hands shot out and he felt for a pulse, a slight one. 

“We have to get him out of here!” He knelt and shuffled his arms underneath the taller boy's body. As he pushed himself upwards he found rather quickly that that wasn’t an option. 

“Do not fret.” A voice said behind him. As he turned around he was met with a familiar face. 

“Mom!” Her rosy lips curled up in smirk and she stepped around him to caress the boy's cheek. 

“He’s just on the verge of waking up, his wishes are fulfilled.”

George’s face must have mirrored hsi confusion as the goddess of love smiled and whipped her hair back in a fluid motion. George was thrown off by the motion, the red or brown or even blonde curls shone brighter than anything the nymphs could produce. He could see the colour clearly thanks to his mothers gift, the glasses were one of the best gifts he had received. 

“Have you ever heard of the wonderful love tale between Endymion and Selene?” The goddess asked and took a step back from the stone bed. 

“No, I don’t think so.”

“Oh it was tragic. Let me tell you it wasn’t anything as good as Paris and Helena or Romeo and Juliet but it came close to topping many others.” Sher snipped with her fingers and a white cloud of fog gathered, letting her rest comfortably in the air. 

“Selene was madly in love with the king of Elis, a rather boring city. You wouldn't have enjoyed it much, the Olympic Games were established there and horse breeding was the thing at that time in that place. No time for real beauty. But forget that, the point is: Selene loved that king. As Zeus offered him anything that his heart desired, which you know some might wish for gold or beauty, he wished for eternal sleep so he could stay youthful forever. Selene was maddened with grief when she heard of his wish and oh- she suffered terribly.” Aphrodite motioned with her hand and pink fog formed around her finger tips into delicate figures. 

“Maddened with grief she asked Hypnos if he could make her fall into a deep sleep like Endymion but Hypnos said no. He was fearful of Zeu’s wrath.” The female figure sank to her knees as the broad shouldered one with wings at his ears disappeared and another one appeared. 

“So she asked Thanatos for help, the twin brother of Hypnos. And he agreed, but as she had only stated that she wanted to rather stay in death than as to see her love wrapped in eternal slumber, she got something differently than what she expected. 

Thanatos gave her not a peaceful death, but a mortal one. She couldn’t be reborn as a goddess so she was forced to wander in the Asphodel Meadows.” 

The figurines poofed and Aphrodite turned back towards the blond. 

George’s brain took an extra second to connect the dots. 

“That’s Endymion.”

“Correct.” His mother said and brushed slowly over the bridge of the blond boy's nose, or rather Endymion’s nose. 

“Am I supposed to find Selene?” He questioned nervously. His mother turned towards him and cocked her head, as she smothered him and smiled.

“But honey, I have already found her.”

“What,” George turned around to scan the room and he found that the nymphs had let them all alone But he couldn’t find the woman his mother was referring to. “Where is she?”

His mother threw her head back in laughter and she pointed towards the king resting.

“Oh my dear George, haven’t I told you that you were destined for great things? It just took time.” 

“What did?”

“Finding a replacement. Selene was the goddess of the moon and when she left someone had to step in to take her place. Artemis did. The more people believed in Artemis the weaker Selene got, bit for bit she was freed from the meadows till she could make her way to rebirth.” 

“I don’t understand.”

“Oh you do, you’re just scared. But don’t worry I will help you. I made sure I got you into my grasp and here you are, none of the others have any right to interfere with you and I can have a bit of fun.”

She took George’s shoulders and spun him to face Endymion. 

“Let him wake up, and you’ll be the reason why he lost his biggest wish. Don’t wake him up and he will fall into slumber till the end of the gods.”

“But I don’t even know him!” And with that the goddess of love smiled and touched his head. 

“Now you will.” 

Painful memories flooded his mind and he could feel his godly half aching for them. Endless pining, not being able to speak up in fear of rejection and endless suffering as the consequences were piling inside of his head. 

He felt shrieks echoing around them, they were his own as he fell to his knees and clutched his head. 

“So what will it be, child?”

And on the verge of passing out he remembered rasping to his mother that he wanted the king to wake up. A laughter erupts from above him as everything around him is swirling into a mess of grey colors. His glasses must have slipped off, he notices. 

“Oh and I forgot to mention. Endymion knew of Selene’s love. Good luck, George. Make me proud.”

The last part sounded more like an order in charmspeak but as she finished her sentence the dizziness disappeared and he was left on the cold stone floor. 

On wobbly legs he steps his way forward as he takes a look at Endymion, the memories of countless times he has done so before from afar flood over his mind. He swallows and sits down on the stone bed, waiting for the other to wake up. 

As he picks up the white goggle glasses and puts them into his hair, the king stirs. The mountain rumbles again and this time George knows why. 

This is Endymion, son of Poseidon the ruler of the ocean and shaker of the earth, the king's own power is moving the stones. 

He reaches forwards and grasps Endymions chin, the stones around them are falling off the ceiling and more light is shining through the top. 

“Wake up, Endymion.” He whispers and leans forward to put a kiss onto the king's lips. As he touched them he recoiled from the coldness of them, but then again the man had slept for a few thousand of years. He kisses him as softly and graciously as he can and it feels coy to do so, but as he draws back the king's green eyes are opened and staring right at him. 

“Selene?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> want a part two to any of these oneshots? comment below them <3  
> I take request of they inspire me, i do smut but then stay with DreamNotFound please. For Fluff I can do DreamNap too. 
> 
> @KassySeptic <\-- Twitter
> 
> Pls give clout.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to support my works? Buy me a coffee :D It's 1$/€ .  
> https://ko-fi.com/kassyfrost


End file.
